Tornado
Tornado was a figure from the Exploration Age, born and raised in Peshtun. A renown swordsman and mercenary, he made his mark as a hero during the Peshtun Conflict to crown a new Dotagon. His real name is Tornado III, after a long line of wind and storm themed members of his family. He is the ancestor of Sky and Wind, notable figures in the Lanista League's Bulwark War. Youth Tornado worked under his father, Gale, in service to the Dotagon of Peshtun, Starlight, and his son, Moon. Much of his time was spent in training to his father and his lords. In his teenage years he hunted game for the expanding dark-ages tribes, but also came into conflict with other Peshtun youth. Following such a conflict, he spent three years in as a servant of another tribe for hunting their game. Service as Yaormor (Champion) to the Peshtun Dotagon (War Chief) When time came and Moon was crowned Dotagon, many of the Peshtun tribes had a great outcry for having a 'weak Dotagon' placed on the throne. Tornado nonetheless accepted his fate and became the Champion of the Dotagon, as his father before him to the last lord. When the Gollier Parasites began to infringe on all the tribes, Tornado was an exceptional figure in his fights against the invasive insects. His reputation as a powerful warrior of great might was further cemented by an invasion from the Crowned Provinces between themselves and the nation of Hollen. Much of the tribes had been scattered and they had lost vast amounts of homeland. Although Tornado himself led many charges and protected Dotagon Moon as best as he could, the Peshtun were scattered for the remainder of the Exploration Age. Exile The remaining Peshtun crowned a new Dotagon, who took on the name Bloodmoon. Dotagon Bloodmoon had Moon put to the dogs, but offered to take Tornado as his retainer for his legendary service to the thrones. With his loyalty to the rightful regime, Tornado refused, and was exiled - Dotagon Bloodmoon avoided an attempt to execute a legendary hero of their tribe; his family cried out against the action. He was escorted to the edges of the Crowned Provinces, and branded to show his status as an exile amongst the Peshtun (also used to brand survivors of the Crown Provinces' invasion to show they were outsiders). Wandering and Death Tornado wandered far throughout the East, but never returned home. he wandered the Crowned Provinces, Hollen, and even journeyed into the dangerous Atland. He became a mercenary for whomever would hire his arm. He became well known as a mercenary throughout the 'civilized lands' until his death. Legacy Although a legendary hero amongst the Peshtun and logged as a Yaormor amongst them without peer, his fame was cemented outside his tribes by his mecenary status. He is known to have taken two wives - but left his Peshtun family behind, siring a new family in Hollen. His children would bear the names of his forefathers and foremothers, themed around wind and storm. His descendents, Sky IX and Wind XIII, would be key figures in the Bulwark War in the west.